


Sugar, Sugar

by Lucifuge5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Most people think that they know the real Natasha.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/gifts).



Most people thought that they knew the 'real' Natasha. They saw footage of her wrestling aliens, punching robots, and taking shots at Bucky back in his Winter Soldier days. There were blogs discussing every minute of her four-hour long deposition after the fall of SHIELD. 

In the end, it's all smoke and mirrors. At least, Steve thought so. 

He didn't _assume_ that Natasha would be able to calculate the millions of possible outcomes whenever they get in a tight situation. He simply believed in her. She's got skill and determination and that extra oomph that in his days would be called "moxie".

The media was also at a loss as to what to do about her: news outlets posted articles about the sexy Russian spy or published books that are pseudo biographies about the horrors of the Red Room. They were completely in the dark, however, about Natasha's _huge_ sweet tooth. 

Her love of sweet things--cookies being her favorite--was only rivaled by Steve's. Which, incidentally, was actually how Steve finally met the Natasha that the public never got to see.

oOo

It all started one night sometime after midnight. Steve was a fitful sleeper before the serum and could barely snooze longer than four, maybe five, hours nowadays. In any case, he'd stepped into the common area's kitchen. Maybe there were still a few pastries from that place Clint showed him Downtown. So what if it was 3 in the morning? Steve could eat an entire cheesecake without guilt. One solid hour of running would take care of things. A welcome side effect from Ekrsine's serum.

Rounding the corner, he stopped short after finding Natasha eating a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Natasha turned her head and glared, mouth full of sugary goodness. She would've been terrifying...had it not been for the crumbs on her lower chin. Steve pointed with his chin and she swiped a hand on her face. He pushed down the urge to laugh. Natasha could probably kill him with a cookie.

"I bet you they're not as delicious as the ones from Gino's," Steve said after he knew he had his giggles totally under control. He took a few cookies after Natasha nudged the package his way.

"Because everything made in Brooklyn's better?" She raised an eyebrow.

The kind of eyeroll Steve gave her was something that Darcy would call _epic_.

oOo

_Today_

There are reports to sign off on, training drills to prepare, and intel to sort through. Right now, though, all Steve wants to do is to snack on something terribly sweet with Natasha. He slides a thumb on his Starkphone and texts her a cupcake emoticon. It's their signal.

_Meet you at the kitchen in 5. I'm bringing S. and B. w/me. :)_

Steve hopes there's enough pie in the fridge for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sevilmar's prompt of "Steve & Natasha friendship: I don't think pillows are supposed to be used that way."


End file.
